1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door lock control system for an automotive vehicle with a dead lock device which can prevent unlocking of the door lock using the door lock knob and with an anti-theft device which alarms an invasion into the vehicle.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A door lock system for a vehicular door with a device which can prohibit the unlocking of the door with a door lock knob placed inside the vehicle is known (See JITSUKOUHEI 4-24046). This door lock system avoids a thief attempting to unlock the vehicular door from operating the door lock knob with a wire hook.
Hereinafter this kind of door lock system is called "dead lock" system, and "to set the dead lock" means to disable the unlocking of the door with the door lock knob and "to release the dead lock" means to enable the unlocking of the door with the door lock knob.
FIG. 12 shows another related system which includes a door lock knob 11, a door lock mechanism 10, and a connecting mechanism 12.
The door lock mechanism 10 locks and unlocks the door, and the door lock knob 11 is disposed inside the vehicle so that the driver or the passenger can move it to either the lock position or the unlock position. The connecting mechanism 12 is placed between the door lock mechanism 10 and the door lock knob 11. A link 13 couples the door lock knob 11 and the connecting mechanism 12, and a link 14 couples the door lock mechanism 10 and the connecting mechanism 12. A dead lock actuator activates the connecting mechanism 12 and makes the connecting mechanism 12 connect and disconnect the link 13 and the link 14.
In this door lock system, when the dead lock is released, the door lock mechanism 10 and the door lock knob 11 are operatively connected. Therefore, when the driver moves the door lock knob 11 to the lock position, the door lock mechanism 10 is moved from the unlock condition to the lock condition, interlocking the door lock knob 11, the link 13, and the link 14. And when the door lock knob 11 is moved to the unlock position, the door lock mechanism 10 is moved from the lock condition to the unlock condition.
On the other hand, when the dead lock is set, the door lock mechanism 10 and the door lock knob 11 are disconnected. Therefore, even if the driver moves the door lock knob 11 to the unlock position, the door lock mechanism 10 remains in the unlock condition.
In case the driver leaves his/her pet in a vehicle with the above-mentioned door lock system and the driver loses the key, the dead lock which has been set provides ones with an enormous difficulty in rescuing the pets.